This program provides training for careers in basic research in personality, emotion, and psychopathology. It emphasizes basic theory and psychological mechanisms, training in experimental methodologies, and broad integrative approaches to personality, emotion, and emotion regulation. Trainees will be predoctoral students working towards a Ph.D. in psychology. The curriculum includes a solid foundation in core courses and advanced seminars dealing with basic psychological mechanisms, supplemented by specialized seminars that examine promising new theoretical and methodological advances in psychology. In consultation with faculty, students plan an individualized program of elective courses to acquire skills and background relevant to their specific research interests. The training program generally requires four years beyond the Bachelor's degree, and follows the requirements of the Psychology Department. Students begin their intensive training in research by means of a tutorial system in which each student collaborates closely with a particular faculty member. As they proceed through the program, students take increasing responsibility for originating and conducting research studies. The research conducted by students and faculty focuses generally on basic psychological mechanisms governing individual differences in emotion, emotion regulation, and behavior in diverse samples of children, adolescents, and adults. Specific research foci of the core faculty in the program include the role of self-efficacy in the regulation of affective states, health and illness; processes by which people adapt their emotion-regulation strategies at different points in the life-span; the role of interpersonal styles in emotion regulation; psychosocial factors in depression; mechanisms underlying the intergenerational transmission of risk for psychopathology; and the physiological, behavioral, and affective consequences of emotion suppression. The populations studied range from normal and disordered children, to adolescents and their parents in the community, to adult psychiatric patients, to patients at risk for cardiovascular disease, to the very old. Students have access to numerous research settings, both on the Stanford campus and in the surrounding community. Funds are requested to support five (5) predoctoral trainees per year.